


Silver and Cold

by shiawasena_neko



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiawasena_neko/pseuds/shiawasena_neko
Summary: A short Edward Scissorhands mpreg. Edward is raped by Jim and has his child.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. How it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought over from my fanfiction.net account.

Kim had gone over to Jim's apartment for the weekend.

There was nothing new about this. Peg and Bill didn't like it, but seeing as how their daughter was very close to being an adult, they allowed it, so long as she called now and then.

So, Edward waited at the house, staring at the clock constantly, counting down the time until Kim would walk through the front door once again. He hated it when she left. He knew he'd never have her, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous when he knew she was with him.

00

It was around eleven o'clock on Saturday night when Edward heard rapping at the front door. He'd been staying in the living room the past day, staring out the window. Peg and Bill had tried to lure him out, but it was to no avail. Eventually they had gone to bed. Kevin was busy watching television in his room.

Confused as to who would be visiting at such an hour, Edward cautiously walked towards the door, and looked out the peephole. He was surprised to see Jim, of all people, standing there.

"Open up, Edward!" Jim said, kicking the door.

"Okay, okay," Edward replied. He began fidgeting with the lock, trying to get the door open. It only took him a few seconds to unlock it.

"It's open," he called out.

Jim shoved the door open, almost knocking Edward back. The dark haired man had managed to step out of the way just in time.

"Edward, you have to come with me. Kim's hurt."

Edward's eyes got wide. "What do you mean, hurt?"

"I'll explain on the way. Do you want to help her, or not?"

"Yes, yes." Edward looked around one last time, making sure that no one was around, and followed Jim back outside.

00

Jim led Edward to his van, and soon took off down the road at a high speed.

"What happened?" Edward asked, "What's wrong with Kim?"

"I don't know. We were watching a movie, and, and, and she just fainted! I couldn't wake her up! I didn't know what to do, I thought you could help…"

Edward, having no knowledge of the concept of 9-11 or emergency services, believed this.

"I hope so." Edward could feel his heart racing. He was panicking, not that he knew what that meant either.

Jim pulled up in front of his apartment a few minutes later.

"Let's go," Jim said, opening the door for Edward.

Edward followed Jim inside the apartment building, and up a flight of stairs.

"She's inside?" Edward asked, as Jim proceeded to unlock his front door.

"Yes."

The door swung open, and Edward stepped in. He looked around. It was dark.

"Where is she?" he asked. Jim was busy closing and locking the door behind him.

"In there," he replied, motioning towards a hallway, "First door on the right."

00

The first door on the right happened to lead to a bedroom. Jim's bedroom, to be exact, and Kim was not inside of it.

Edward was stunned by this. "Where is she?" he asked again.

Suddenly, another person stepped out of the darkness. Another male. Edward could hear Jim closing the door behind him.

Once they were securely locked in, Jim spoke up.

"Oh, Edward. You're so gullible."

"He really is," the other man, a tall, dark haired, muscular teen agreed.

"Came right along when I told him his precious Kim was in danger."

"Where is she?!" Edward demanded again.

Kim was sleeping in the spare bedroom, having been drugged previously by Jim and his accomplice. Neither told this to Edward, though.

Instead, Jim grabbed Edward's forearms, and pulled them so that Edward's hands were behind his back. Edward tried to kick him to break free, but Jim had expected that. He quickly shoved Edward to the floor and pinned him in place.

"T, you got the chains?"

"Of course."

While Jim held Edward in place, T began to loop the chains around his scissors, arresting the movement of his hands.

Edward considered calling for help, but Jim must've planned for that, too, as his next action was to gag the boy with a rag.

"Keep quiet, and we won't kill you," Jim hissed. He pulled Edward by the hair, turned him over, and kicked him in the stomach. Edward grunted in pain, but did nothing else. He knew that he could not win this fight. That didn't matter, though.

As Jim and T raped him, over and over again that night, all Edward could think about was that he hoped that Kim was okay.


	2. Month One

Edward had never told anyone what had happened that night. He didn't know how to explain it, and he doubted that anyone would believe him.

After Jim and T had finished with him, they'd deposited him outside the Bogg's front door, released him from his chains, and threatened that if he were to tell anyone anything, Kim would get hurt.

That was the biggest thing that kept him from talking. He didn't want anything to happen to Kim.

In any event, Bill had found him sitting on the steps a little after dawn, when he'd gone out to get his newspaper. Edward had explained that he'd been outside watching the sunrise, and Bill had believed him. He'd let Edward back inside.

Kim had returned home late on Sunday evening, none the wiser of the events that had occurred.

00

So, four weeks had gone by. Edward had recovered from most of the physical bruises that Jim and T had inflicted upon him. He'd been careful not to complain, and thankfully, they hadn't bruised his face, so no one suspected anything.

Now, though, Edward was starting to feel pretty terrible. He'd woken up around four o'clock feeling very sick, and had only just made it to the bathroom in time to throw up last night's dinner.

Edward had never been sick like this before, and it frightened him. But, he'd heard about others getting sick from various viruses, as Bill had explained, and assumed that perhaps it was finally his turn at it. With his stomach still hurting, and feeling very weak, Edward managed to crawl back to his bed. He curled up as best he could, and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. Month Two

Edward had gotten sick every day for three weeks before Peg finally figured it out. She'd heard a loud THUD one morning, and had walked into the bathroom to find Edward sprawled on the ground, and vomit in the toilet.

Peg's maternal instincts had kicked in, and she had sat down next to him, held him in her arms, and gently woken him up. When he finally opened his eyes, she noticed that they were bloodshot. The young man was sweating, too, but he felt cold to the touch.

"Edward!", she said, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice, "What happened? You were sick?"

Edward nodded slightly, "I was throwing up... and I felt dizzy... and then it went dark."

Before Peg could question him any further, Edward had pushed himself up, narrowly avoiding stabbing Peg in the process, and was throwing up once again.

Peg sighed, and rubbed his back, then led him back to bed when he was done.

00

"Edward's been getting sick for almost a month, now!", Peg said, that morning at breakfast. It was just her and Bill that morning. Kim and Kevin were still sleeping, and Peg had insisted that Edward lie in bed to rest. She'd bring him something simple to eat later on.

"Has he?" Bill asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes, he has. I'm very worried. I found him passed out on the floor this morning. I noticed that he wasn't looking to well lately, but I didn't think...God, Bill, what if he has something terrible? Who stays sick like that for so long? Oh, I'll never forgive myself for not noticing sooner..."

Bill sighed, "Peg, calm down. He's probably not dying. He could just be allergic to something, or have some kind of virus."

"For close to a month?!"

"Who knows? He's not exactly like the rest of us, you know."

Now it was Peg's turn to sigh.

Sensing his wife's anger at the possibility of letting the subject drop, Bill relented.

"If he's still sick tomorrow, I'll give you some money and you can take him down to Dr. Delaporte, alright?"

Peg smiled, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem."

00

Edward had once again gotten sick the next morning, so Peg made an appointment with the doctor immediately. Dr. Delaporte happened to be very excited at the prospect of studying the man with scissor hands, had agreed to squeeze him in for an exam at ten.

On the car ride over, Peg noticed that Edward was resting his head against the window, and was half asleep.

"Tired, dear?" she asked.

"Mhmm..."

"Have you been having a hard time sleeping?"

Edward shrugged, "A little, I guess."

Peg patted his leg, "Well, don't worry, I'm sure Dr. Delaport will fix you right up."

00

Dr. Delaport was a short, chubby, older man with white hair, bushy white eyebrows and a bushy mustache. He had kind eyes and Edward instantly felt calm around him. He told Edward to sit on the exam table, while Peg took a seat in the side of the room.

"So, Edward, Mrs. Boggs here tells me that you've not been feeling well lately. Can you tell me what's been bothering you?"

Edward looked at Peg, who nodded her head, and then turned back to the doctor.

"Every morning I throw up."

The doctor scribbled something on his notepad. "At the same time?"

"Usually between four and four-thirty."

"I see. Okay, what else is going on."

"Well... sometimes... sometimes I feel dizzy. Like the world is spinning."

"Alright. What else?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I fell asleep the other day. In the bathroom. I felt dizzy and then I fell. Peg found me."

"He was passed out on the floor," Peg added in, memory of the event playing over in her mind.

"Hmm. Go on."

"I... well..." Edward trailed off. He hadn't discussed the other symptom he'd had with anyone, and he wasn't sure if he ought to.

Dr. Delaport looked up from his notes, "It's okay, Edward. You can tell me anything. I'm only here to help."

Edward sighed. "I... there are certain parts that are more... sensitive."

"Can you tell me where?"

Edward raised one scissor-finger and motioned to the area of his upper chest.

"Oh. OH, I see," the doctor said, writing this symptom down as well.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. I have trouble sleeping sometimes, and I'm always tired during the day."

The doctor nodded, and re-read over the list he'd written down. For a minute, he looked a bit perplexed.

"Can you tell us what's wrong, doctor?" Peg asked.

"I...need to run a few tests, if that's alright. I'll send Nurse Taylor in to do the usual work up, but I'll need to take some blood."

Peg looked terrified. "Do you think it's something bad?"

"Not necessarily. I just... I just need to confirm my hypothesis, is all."

Two hours, and several blood tests later, Peg and Edward drove home with the knowledge that Edward was seven weeks pregnant.


	4. Month Three

Bill, Kevin, and Kim had been shocked by the news, of course, but had eventually accepted it. After all, Edward's biology had to be somewhat different from theirs... anything could happen.

And, of course, the family had pressed him for answers about who the other parent was, but Edward steadfastly refused to talk. The only thing he'd admitted was that no, he had not had sex willingly. Peg had wanted to file a police report, but realized that without Edward's testimony as to what happened, nothing would come of it. So, there they were.

As he had during the past two months, Edward continued to get sick every morning. Now, the sickness seemed to occur in the afternoon and evening too. Peg seemed to constantly be making Edward cups of peppermint tea – the only thing that could help the nausea at all, and the poor boy was existing off of a diet of toast and crackers for the most part.

After one particular bad session of vomiting one night, Peg had come in to find Edward curled up in bed, holding a pillow close to his stomach, as best he could at least. Tears were running down his cheeks. He was crying silently.

Frowning, Peg took a seat on the edge of the bed. Edward looked up at her with big, terribly sad eyes, and Peg began to run her hand through his unruly hair.

The physical contact was enough to fully break Edward's resolve. His sobs became more audible, and he made an effort to crawl towards Peg, resting his head on her leg. She continued to pet him, running her hands from his hair and down his back, letting him cry.

All the while, she kept repeating the same thing.

"It'll be okay, honey. I promise it'll be okay."


	5. Month Four

As Edward entered his second trimester, the morning-afternoon-evening sickness stopped, only to be replaced with hot flashes and weird cravings. Edward never really complained about the hot flashes. In fact, the only reason the family even knew about it was because he'd often be fine one minute, then sweating the next.

A lot of things happened during the fourth month besides that.

For one, Edward had finally started showing. It wasn't much. He was still quite thin, but if one looked closely they could see that his once flat stomach now had a small bump. He hadn't had to change out of his leather suit yet, but Peg knew that time would come soon enough.

Another was that Edward got to see his baby for the first time. Dr. Delaport had done an ultrasound on him, and given him a picture of the fetus inside him. Not wanting to damage it, he'd asked Peg to tape it on the wall near his bed. She obliged, of course.

The townspeople still did not know about Edward's condition yet, but they surely would soon enough. He wouldn't be able to hide it. That in mind, Kim and Kevin decided to make the best of these last days of secrecy, and to take Edward back up to the mansion on the hill. There, they hoped to find some notes, something that the inventor had written down to explain why it was that Edward was able to carry a child, and more importantly, instructions on how he was supposed to give birth to it. It was something that Dr. Delaport had yet to figure out. All he could see was that Edward had a uterus, but he had been unable to find evidence of an opening for the baby to come out of.

The three set out early in the morning, and walked up the hill. They made it to the mansion by noon.

"Now, Edward, do you remember where your father would've kept his notes?" Kim asked.

Edward was sweating and panting now, tired from the hike. The pregnancy took a toll on his body, making him tired faster than usual. He leaned up against a wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry..." he whispered, as his breathing calmed.

"No, no, it's fine. Why don't you just stay here and rest, and Kevin and I will go search, alright?" Kim offered.

Edward didn't like the idea. He'd wanted to see his old home again, but he knew that Kim's suggestion was the best way to go. He was so tired as it was. There would be no way that he'd ever be able to walk back down the hill if he didn't rest now.

"Try the second door on the left on the third floor," Edward suggested, "That's where he created me."

So, Kim left Edward with a bottle of water and a few cereal bars, and had gone off to explore with Kevin.


	6. Month Five

Kim and Kevin had been unable to find any paperwork explaining Edward's design. The inventor must've kept all his knowledge in his mind, which did them no good now. Because of this, Dr. Delaporte, along with a very trusted colleague – Dr. Martinez – had formulated a plan to give Edward a c-section when his due date approached.

Edward was showing more, now, and his leather outfit had gotten too tight. Peg had ended up helping him out of it and into one of the sets of clothes she'd picked up for him. This one was a pair of black stretch pants, and a white t-shirt, as it was summer.

Having never truly worn regular clothes before, it felt weird to Edward at first, but he managed to get used to it. The shirt was baggy enough to hide his belly, at least for now, and it felt good to not have clothes pressed so tightly against him.

During this month, Edward's cravings had intensified, and his appetite had picked up. He was never particularly demanding about any of this, though. Rather, each morning, afternoon, and evening, he would quietly ask whoever was around for whatever food he wanted, and that person would help him eat it. No one really minded doing it. Edward had become part of their family, and they helped their family.

One Tuesday, Kevin was busy cutting up waffles with tuna fish and pickles (an ungodly combination, in his opinion, but who was he to say really?) when there was a knock at the door.

Kim came running down the stairs, opening the door for Jim to walk in.

Since the incident, Jim had been avoiding coming near the Bogg's home. Kim had almost always gone over to his apartment instead. This was the first time since that night that Edward had had any contact with him.

It wasn't even really 'contact'. He had simply heard Jim's voice as he greeted Kim. Kevin knew something weird was going on when Edward jumped up from the table, ran to the sink, and began throwing up for the first time in months.


	7. Month Six

Edward started his third trimester still not having admitted what had happened. The Boggs, minus Kim, suspected that Jim had something to do with Edward's pregnancy, but he refused to say anything about it. Thankfully, Jim had not made any appearances lately.

Peg and Kim noticed that Edward was starting to get more emotional, though. Peg explained that it had to do with hormones, and that it was nothing to worry about. Still, it was kind of strange when Edward would randomly start crying. He always cried quietly, too. One minute he'd be sitting there, on the couch, watching television with the family, the next he'd be bawling silently, clinging on to whoever was holding him, which was always Kim or Peg.

Much as he appreciated Peg's kindness, Edward always liked it more when Kim was the one taking care of him. She'd sit with him, and wrap her arms around him, and hold him tight. Usually she'd run her hands along his side or back or whatever part of him happened to be within reach, then she'd play with his hair.

Unlike Peg, Kim didn't mutter re-assurances to him while he cried. Rather, she stayed quiet, letting him get all of his hurt and fear out, occasionally kissing him on the forehead. Often, she held him until he fell asleep.

He knew it wasn't real, and that he probably shouldn't be thinking it, but Edward couldn't help but pretend during these episodes that Kim was holding him in a different way than a sister would hold her brother. Rather, he imagined that she loved him, that he was hers and she was his.


	8. Month Seven

t seven months pregnant, Edward could no longer hide his condition from the townspeople. Peg had admitted to her friends that Edward was indeed pregnant. Oddly, everyone had been happy for him. Everyone except Esmerelda, but they'd expected that. The neighbors had even gone so far as to hold a baby shower for him.

As Edward had decided not to find out the sex of his baby, the colors used were gender neutral. Yellow and green streamers decorated the Bogg's living room, and the floor was littered with piles of gifts from everyone in the area.

Edward had sat, quietly and politely, as the women forced him to play baby-related games and stuffed him full of homemade cookies and cakes. He'd acted surprised and happy every time he opened a gift. All in all, he did a perfect job appeasing all of the guests that had come over, and he made out with enough baby supplies to last at least six months.


	9. Month Eight

Eight months in, and Edward could no longer see his toes. This disturbed him. He had expected it, but it still disturbed him. He'd been thin his whole life. Being so large was weird.

The baby was kicking all the time, now. It'd started a few months prior, but as he got closer to his due date, the baby seemed to kick more often and with stronger force. It kept up him up at night, but he didn't really mind. It's not like he had anything to do any way. He could sleep late if he wanted.

Though it was October, and the air was cooler, Edward felt hot all the time. A side effect of the extra weight he'd put on, he guessed. And the hormones. Those were probably messing with his internal temperature too.

Mainly, Edward got through it day by day. He waddled around the house, and watched a lot of television. He tried to ignore it when Esmerelda made her twice-weekly displays regarding how much of a 'godless freak' he was, or how he would 'give birth to the antichrist'. She never actually went on to their property, so he didn't really care.

However, there had been one highlight that month. Jim had been drinking heavily one night, and had gone driving, and had crashed his van into a rather large brick wall. Even the ton of steel surrounding him didn't save Jim from the impact. Rather, it crushed him, mangling his body. He bled out before the paramedics could get to him.

Kim was devastated, of course, but Edward was happy. Not that he ever let on about it.


	10. Month Nine and Birth

Edward wanted the baby out. Now. He was huge, and he constantly felt grumpy. His feet hurt and his ankles were swollen and his chest was really sensitive and eating any of the foods he actually wanted to eat gave him terrible heartburn, and being nine months pregnant just sucked, plain and simple.

Kim was still moping around, miserable that her boyfriend was gone. She only seemed to come out of mourning on the day of November 12th. That was the day that Edward was scheduled to undergo his c-section.

That morning, the family had piled into the car – no easy feat, considering how big Edward was – and had driven to the hospital, where Dr. Delaporte and Dr. Martinez had a room booked for the procedure.

To say Edward was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified. And it was obvious that he was terrified. He couldn't hide it. Peg helped him into a hospital gown, and helped him lie down on the hospital bed. Everyone else sat nearby.

"Now, don't worry, Edward, you're going to be just fine," Peg said. She seemed to truly mean it, too. Her smile as genuine.

"I don't want to die," Edward confessed. That was what he was most afraid of. The thought had never bothered him before – what'd he had to live for, up in that mansion, anyway? - but now that he would be having a child... and now that Kim was single... he wasn't ready to leave this plain yet.

"You won't die," Peg replied, still smiling, "I had a c-section with Kevin, and I was fine. Recovered in a couple weeks, no problems at all. You'll be sore, but you'll get through it, I'm sure. And we'll all be here to help you afterward."

Edward was wheeled into the operating room not long after that. The doctors had given him something to numb the pain, and had told him to close his eyes. The next time he opened them, Dr. Delaporte was cleaning off an infant, who was crying hysterically.

"She's perfect, Edward. Ten fingers, ten toes, perfect little girl," the doctor announced. He held the girl up so that Edward could see.

Never had Edward seen anything so beautiful in his life.


End file.
